Dio Brando
Summary The scornful child of a petty thief in 1800s England. Upon his father's death, he is adopted by George Joestar and makes it his goal to utterly ruin Jonathan's life in order to become the estate's sole inheritor. When that plan fails, Dio uses the stone mask to become a vampire and try to take over the world. He resurfaces in the 1980s in Stardust Crusaders, having attached his severed head to Jonathan's body, to resume his efforts, but meets resistance from Jonathan's descendant Jotaro Kujo. His actions during this arc influence all the arcs that come after, making him the overall main villain of the entire series. He is named after Ronnie James Dio and Marlon Brando. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 8-A Name: Dio Brando/DIO Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 122 years Classification: Vampire and Stand user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Massively FTL reactions, Time Stop, vampirism (sucks blood through his hands even though he has fangs), his stand, can shoot liquid beams from his eyes that can cut through steel, Regeneration (High-Mid, regenerated from being burnt to ash, scaled from Straizo whose regen was able to put him back from being blown apart), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), can walk on walls/ceilings, can spy on people from across the world using psychic powers, can freeze organic tissue on contact, can transform humans and other creatures into zombie/vampire servants, can implant spores in people to control them, said spores will attempt to kill or possess anyone who tries to remove them, possibly also has clairvoyant/psychic powers via Joseph's Hermit Purple-like Stand. Selective Intangibility. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ '(Is much stronger than Tarkus who can collapse a cliffside with a sword swing, Comparable to Jonathan, Superior to his Part III self until he absorbed Joseph's blood), can negate durability with Vaporization Freezing | '''Multi-City Block level+ '(Was able to cause damage to Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum) '''Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Supersonic+ reactions (kept up with Jonathan), possibly higher | Supersonic+ with at least FTL+ reactions and combat speed for Dio (reacted to Emerald Splash, fought Star Platinum, should be faster than Joseph Joestar). Massively FTL for The World (Swifter than Silver Chariot) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (lifted a steamroller) Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ '(should be far durable than Tarkus). Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. | '''Multi City Block level+ '(was able to withstand multiple punches from Star Platinum) '''Stamina: Vastly superhuman, can continue fighting even if he is heavily wounded and go centuries without nourishment (blood) Range: Extended melee range normally, much further with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes | Up to 10 meters for The World (The World gets weaker the farther away it is from Dio), time stop is universal. Standard Equipment: Throwing knives Intelligence: Very devious, good at setting up traps and plans, incredibly charismatic and an expert on getting others to follow him and commanding them, and ruthless in combat and always tries to use his abilities to the best of their strength, as well as being very thorough Weaknesses: He will disintegrate in sunlight, and Hamon circumvents his regeneration. Very overconfident | All previous weaknesses. Does not seem to possess his old vampiric powers due to using Jonathan's body. His Stand, "The World", only has an effective movement radius of 10 meters. Has the same weaknesses as other stand users of the series (ex. If his stand suffers any damage, he will receive the same), though this may not be a problem as Dio was said to have survived even his stand's destruction. Anyone with the power of time-stop can counter Dio's and be able to move within stopped time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Vampirism:' As a vampire born from the Stone Mask, Dio has superhuman physical capabilities and senses. As with other vampires, he can regenerate from nearly anything, having regenerated from being burnt to ash in Part 1. He also has exceptional control of his body, as with other vampires. *'Evil Implants:' Dio can create parasites that he can use to take control of others, inserting them into their brains. If they are removed, the spores grow tentacles and attempt to kill both their former host, and their would-be killer. *'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes:' Dio can fire highly pressurized jets of water from his eyes at supersonic speeds, strong enough to punch through metal and stone. *'Vaporization Freezing:' By lowering the temperature of his own body drastically, Dio can freeze organic tissue with a touch within seconds, although this freezes his own limbs in the process. '- The World:' Dio's humanoid Stand is The World; facilitating melee attack roughly equal in its immense force and speed to Jotaro's Star Platinum and boasting a maximum manifestation range of 10m. About a year after gaining his Stand, Dio discovered that it is capable of stopping time. At first, he could only do this for a very short amount of time(or no more than an instant) but by the near end of Part III, he is able to stop time for a maximum of 9 seconds. When stopping time, Dio gives the impression that he is teleporting or moving at impossible speed. The ability is best known for Dio's activation and cancellation phrases "Time, stop!" (時よ止まれ, Toki yo tomare!) and "And now, time resumes." (そして,時は動き出す, Soshite, toki wa ugokidasu). *'Super Strength/Senses/Speed': Almost identical to Jotaro's Star Platinum, The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed, being able to easily punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen. The World may possibly be even stronger and faster, seeing as how it bested Star Platinum in a clash of rapid punches between the two. Thus in turn, its main offense is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches, and the occasional kick. *'Time Stop': The World's key defining power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time. Given DIO's weakened state during Part III, this ability only works for a few seconds in DIO's frame of reference before time flows again. However, also due to DIO's immortality, the duration of stopped time also increases as DIO becomes more accustomed to The World and the scar around his neck heals, reaching a maximum of nine seconds towards the end of Part III. Had he not died, the length would have continued to grow. The only true way to counter this power is with other time-stopping skills as was the case with Jotaro when he later learned that his stand can also stop time. '- Jonathan's Unnamed Precognitive Stand:' Along with The World, it was stated that Dio's semi-precognitive abilities that seemed to have resulted from a Hermit Purple-like stand due to a stand power that awoke in Jonathan's body. Similar to Hermit Purple, it can produce a psychic photograph by smashing a camera, which Dio used to track the Joestars and their friends's current location to send Stand Users after them. Key: Phantom Blood | Stardust Crusaders Notes: -This page covers the main canon version of Dio Brando. For Heaven Ascension DIO's profile, look here. -Dio's time stop does not accumulate damage. (See here) -On the JJBA wiki, Dio's time stop limit with The World at the end of Part lll is set at 9 seconds. The reason for the downgrade from eleven to nine here is an admin at the wiki explained that while Jotaro did mention 11 seconds to DIO, he might have not meant that Dio could stop time for 11 seconds and instead might have been refering to him being to move up until the 11 second mark. To further justify the downgrade on the limit, the JJBA Encyclopedia of 6251 stated that DIO's max time stop limit was nine seconds rather than eleven. Others: - Interview with Araki (see part 6 for the range of Dio's time-stop) - JJBA directory thread - Respect thread Gallery Dio_Brando_Anime.jpg|Dio Brando from Part 1: Phantom Blood as he appears in the anime. DIO_OVA.jpg|DIO as he appears in the OVA. Dio_Brando_All_Star_Battle.jpg|Dio Brando from Part 1 as he appears in All Star Battle. DIO_All_Star_Battle.jpg|DIO from Part 3 and his stand, The World as they appear in All Star Battle. Jonathan Stand.jpg|Dio using Jonathan's Stand, 'Hermit Purple'. DIO_Part 3.jpg|DIO as he appeared in Part 3: Stardust Crusaders of the anime. The_World_stats.png|DIO's The World as it appears in the anime including it's physical stats. DioBrando_JJBAEoH.png|Phantom Blood Dio as he appears in Eyes of Heaven. DIO_JJBAEoH.png|DIO from Part 3 as he appears in Eyes of Heaven. ZaWarudoEoH.png|The World as seen in Eyes of Heaven. Others Notable Victories: Steve (Minecraft) Steve's Profile Twilight-verse (Twilight) (Note: This was Part 1 Dio Brando) Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Sub-Zero's Profile Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) Albert's Profile (Note: This was Part 1 Dio Brando) Master Chief (Halo) Master Chief's Profile Buffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Buffy's Profile http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=604606 Lucy (Elfen Lied) Notable Losses: Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) Sakuya's Profile Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Psychics Category:Stand Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hax Category:Brando Family Category:Knife Wielders Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Vampires Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8